The Best Mistake We ever Made
by Eric'sfangbanger
Summary: Based on the story line when Johnny is missing. EJxSami


**I came up with idea for this after seeing the promo for the week of 11/14/11; I wasn't going to write it though, because I prefer reading. But the ideas kept coming not allowing me to sleep so I gave up and started writing. Now I hope you guys will bear with me, the last time I wrote Fan fiction was when I was 13 and it was for High School musical( I'll admit I loved high school musical, Zac Efron is hot shoot me), and now I'm 19 and when I read them over I'm like this is some bad writing its so immature. I really hope you guys like it. Sorry if some parts seemed rushed I just wanted to hurry up and post lol.**

**The Best Mistake We Ever Made**

Sami rang the bell of the Dimera mansion. She has been searching for Johnny for hours and she still hasn't found him, no one has. The police had caught the shooter, but according to him, he had no idea what had happened to the boy.

If the shooter didn't have him and no one has called in about Johnny, where could he be and with whom? One face lashed in the fore front of her mind.

EJ was pacing back on forth while he was on the phone with one of his goons.

"I don't care what you have to do find my son, or you'll have to deal with me." He hung the phone up not give the man a chance to respond.

He was so racked with guilt; all of this was his fault. If anything happened to Johnny it was because of him and his stupid vendetta. One minute he is telling his father he did this for his sons future, and there rejoicing in the demise of John Black, and the next he son may not seem to have one. After talking to Samantha at the police station he found out Sydney was alright, but no one knew where Giovanni was.

"_The girls are fine" Sami said_

"_The girls, and Johnny?" he asked but he knew he wasn't going to like the answer._

"_Johnny is missing" She replied_

"_What do you mean he is missing, how can he be missing?" he felt his heart start to beat faster_

"_I don't know ok, he was with me during the shooting so I know he wasn't hit, but it was chaos afterwards and I had Allie and Sydney, and I couldn't find him" Sami was getting tired of the questions she was wanted to find her boy._

" _What kind of mother loses her son, I shouldn't have signed over custody, how could I have been so stupid." EJ shouted taking his own guilt out on Sami._

"_Hey I get that your upset, but I'm not going to allow you to talk to my wife like that" douchbag decided to butt in._

"_My men are doing everything they can to find my grandson" Roman stated_

"_Well they need to try harder"_

_Seeing Samantha upset he walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. At first she hesitated but gave in allowing his warmth to sooth her. Enveloping her into their own world, it was just them in that moment. That's when the dam broke and Sami started crying, while he rubbed her back._

"_I'm sorry" they both whispered to each other at the same time. Sami for losing sight of their son, him for his hurtful words. They were both surprised at the others words but neither stopped to think too much of it._

"_I promise ill find our son." EJ said moving away from her breaking the spell. Next thing she knew Rafe was holding her, and it didn't feel the same, while He left with Nicole._

Ding Dong

The door bell broke EJ out of his memory. He walked into the foyer and opened the front door, surprised at who was behind it. Sami stood there, you could see the search was affecting her, but as always she still looked so beautiful to him. Nicole was pretty but compared to Samantha she was nothing. Samantha and natural beauty she didn't need makeup and she was full of curves. Them making love that night before Lucas came and ruined it came to mind.

"_What is wrong with me I'm thinking about Samantha naked, while my son is missing" Ej thought_

Little did he know the same thoughts were going on in Sami head. A few of the buttons of EJ's shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his muscular chest.

'_After all that he has done why do I still want him?' _

"What have you heard, how is the search coming along? He asked franticly, "Please tell me you have good news."

He was losing his mind with worry.

"They caught the shooter..." she started but didn't get to finish

"Oh thank god, and Johnny where is he, is he by your place" He said taking her hands holding them.

".. And Johnny wasn't with him, he didn't take Johnny" she finished

EJ dropped her hands and turned and walked away. He was getting frustrated by the minute, tears started to form. Sami walked over to him turning him around, sticking her fingers into his chest never looking at his face.

"I think I know where he is though" she started but hesitated now looking into his face.

EJ looked like a haunted man, he didn't look like a man who did what she was about to accuse him of. She kept telling herself not to get pulled in again. When Sydney was missing, he was good to her made her believe in him, while behind her back he laughed at her misery, because he had her the whole time. His demeanor now thinking about it was totally different than with Sydney, maybe she was wrong. She shook her head not letting that deter her.

"You have him don't you" she shouted, there was a pregnant pause before EJ answered.

"Get out" EJ whispered.

"No not until you tell me where my son is, I know you have him"

"I said Get Out" he pushed her away from him. The gall of this woman, deep down he knew why she would think that, but he refused to think about it. All he knew was that his son was missing and he didn't need anyone, especially her badgering him right now. He was so close to his boiling point, he needed her to leave before he did something like hit her.

Samantha sat down in the couch trying to drive the point that she's not going anywhere. It only infuriated EJ even more. EJ stalked over to her, grabbing her by the arm, ready to throw her out, he'd had enough.

Deep down Sami knew that this was getting her no where that she should just leave, but for some reason she didn't want to leave. Apart of her knew she wanted to be in his presence even if they where fighting, it made her feel like her old self, something Rafe couldn't give to her. She ripped herself from his arms and raised her hand to slap him, but EJ was too quick blocking her. EJ grabbed Samis' neck his intent to choke her, but shocked them both when he pulled her into a scorching kiss. Instinct made Sami kiss him back, she was quick to relax. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while h moved his left hand down her lower back, both trying to bring the other closer.

They succumbed to the need for air, breaking them apart, both breathing hard.

"Oh God" Sami moaned as EJ nibbled, sucked and kissed whatever skin he could find.

The sound broke EJ from his lust filled haze. He lifted his head attempting to move away from the temptation before him. Sami tried to reach out wanting to feel his lips again, but he grabbed her hands pushing her away rejecting her.

"Your telling me you EJ Dimera, a man who's been after me since he has been in Salem, doesn't want me." Sami said slyly, trying to block the hurt she felt.

"I think it's ok to say that I stopped wanting you, loving you Samantha the day you shot me in my head leaving me to lay in my own pool of blood," EJ shouted.

She felt a pang I her heart, Sami didn't want to think about it was one of the biggest mistakes of her life, she didn't want to think of bad times. Sami wanted to feel, and by the tell tale dent EJ wanted to feel too.

"I'd think it's safe to say by that tent you're pitching, I would have to say you're lying" she threw back at him.

"It doesn't matter does it; because we are married remember to different people." He said turning to leave before he gave in.

"Where are you going, we are not done here"

"Yes we are finished Samantha, and you should leave, you know the way" he said walking up the stairs leading to his room.

Sami stood there glued to the floor; she was so use to being the one running away she felt weird. Hearing EJ say they finished held a double meaning, as though he meant they were finished forever.

'Of course we are finished, I have Rafe he is the man that I love'

'_So why are you still at EJ's and not with your husband?' she wondered_

Sami decided she wasn't going to think she was going to do and deal with the consequences later.

EJ stood in his room back towards the door.

'_What is wrong with me, how could I have kissed her?'_

'_Because you wanted to, you want her still, you love her'_

"No I want Nicole" he said out loud.

'_Not if you can have Samantha….'_

EJ began to take his clothes off as he dropped the last article, he heard his door open and close; he didn't need to turn around to know who it was. He heard clothes being removed and flung to the side as the person walked slowly towards him. Suddenly he felt hands arms begin to wrap themselves around his waist. Generous sized breasts molded into his back while the person stood on the tips of their toes peppering kisses along his neck. EJ couldn't take it any more turning around pulling Sami into kiss. There mouths met with a burning passion kissing each other harder and deeper, as they walked backwards to the bed.

Sami pushed EJ unto the bed, and she followed, finding there way to the head of it. Climbing her way down his body, before EJ could react Sami had his cock in her mouth.

He laid propped on a bunch of pillows so he could see her in action. Face contorted, his jaw clenched as he succumbed to the pleasure.

Sami continued her suction as deep as possible, fully taking his cock all the way before returning to tease the tip, swirling her tongue. EJ watched with hooded eyes in amazement, he'd slept with many women but none could make him feel this way, not even Nicole. Samantha was the only one would ever been able to deep throat him, God he missed this, missed her.

"Oh fuck Samantha, just like that, take my cock" He growled "bloody hell"

EJ couldn't help himself from thrusting upwards. Sami looked at him while she fondled his sack. Her hand and mouth decided to trade places, making her jerk him off as she sucked and licked his balls, before changing again. There was something about giving EJ a blow job that turned her on like other. Rafe always tried to coax her into doing it but she lied and told him she didn't like giving oral. Just seeing EJ, knowing she was the one doing it enough to make her cum, Sami reached between her legs rubbing her clit trying to prolong it. So caught up in her orgasm she unintentionally used her teeth while sucking. The slight pain only made EJ more frantic, grabbing her hair; EJ fucked her mouth with earnest.

"uughhhhh fuCK" he hissed.

EJ climaxed, hot spurts of his cum made its way down Sami's throat, Sami continued sucking and licking his dick, causing his body to jerk. She stopped when there was no more swallowing the last of it.

"Straddle my face; I want to eat that pussy.' EJ tapped Sami ass signaling her to move.

Sami shivered under his heated gaze, before moving into position. As her dripping center came closer, EJ got impatient grapping her hips and pulling her to his waiting tongue.

EJ's tongue teased her clit, back and forth in swift motions, causing Sami's body to jump. She tasted like heaven. His hands moved to her butt squeezing at first before spanking them each cheek. Sami moaned and started to writhe on his face.

"Harder, spank me harder" she demanded, Sami loved the pain, she loved the vibrations it sent to her clit. EJ didn't refuse her demand; he loved when she took charge. Between spankings his tongue had moved downward before thrusting in her core.

"Yesssss..." Sami hissed riding his face in earnest, as one and gripped his head and the oher pinched and toy with her nipples.

"Ride my tongue Samantha, God I could devour your fucking pussy forever." EJ paused before diving back.

At his words Samantha moved an erratic pace before a wave of white hot pleasure coursed through her body, as she mumbled words of praise. EJ drank as much of her essence as he could, like a man dying of thirst.

'_To think I'd been going without this for so many years, settling because of Lucas and now Rafe. Rafe had her now, his ring was on her finger."_ At the thought of Rafe having her like his EJ growled.

Samantha didn't get a chance to tame her breathing before EJ rolled her over, kneeling between her legs. Looking at his eyes she could see hunger, pain, hurt and a flicker of anger.

"I think its time you learned who owns you"

"I own myself" Sami bit back

"Is that why you've been running around playing Ralph's Bitch"

"Is that the reason why you let another touch what's mine"

"Every night" Sami said cunningly, when in truth she would make up an excuse anytime Rafe made a move.

If it could steam would be coming out of EJs ears, He would make her pay for that abomination.

"You are mine, those lips are mine." He said tracing them, before his fingers went lower.

"These breasts are mine" his mouth decided it wanted to play, sucking on them, causing her to moan.

Cupping her sex, her inserted two fingers, "And this little kitty right here, is mine"

'Yes, fuck EJ yes, I'm yours, I'm all yours just fuck me already, I want your dick" she screamed lost in her want for him, and only him.

Before she knew it EJ removed his fingers, replacing it with his dick, thrusting into her. EJ eyes closed when he entered her, it had been so long, there body moved in a perfect rhythm.

"Is this what you wanted Samantha" EJ grunted out as he franticly thrust in her

"Yes EJ, Oh my, you're the only one who could make me feel this way, God I love you" Sami cried out, looking in to his eyes.

EJ felt his chest grow warm at her words; he didn't have to coax it out of her, she'd just said it. Sami reached up grabbed his neck pulling him down wanting to fell his lips. Their body's crashed into each other creating waves of pleasure in them. Sami was the first to climax causing their lips to break apart as she screamed her pleasure. Feeling her pussy milk his cock, EJ came with a roar, filling her with hot streams. His head resting at her neck breathing hard as he continued to fuck her till he had nothing left and his body became slack. EJ turned his head looking at her running his fingers through her hair before he started kissing her lazily, before pulling back, feeling her body language change.

"I know what you're thinking, this was a mistake, but if it is it's the best mistake I ever made" He said looking into her eyes.

**The End, maybe, tell me what you think. Part of me feels like continuing.**


End file.
